


twenty-dollar bet

by nerdreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, surprise surprise they are Soft Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: in which the team bets on how long it is going to take for alvez and garcia to end up together. and reid loves games, he always wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing based off this tumblr post (https://reidalvez.tumblr.com/post/157524468278/i-bet-emily-and-jj-have-a-betting-pool-on-how-long) because i am a sucker for reid/alvez

“I give them a week, tops”

“That’s too quick, she is still upset about Morgan. I’d say three.”

“Twenty bucks.”

“Deal.”

Emily and JJ turned around when Tara walked in on their conversation. She raised an eyebrow.

“What was that about?”

“We just bet twenty dollars on how soon Garcia and Alvez will get together”, Emily said with a straight face. JJ looked a little guilty.

Tara started laughing, “you guys are pretty hopeful. That’s going to take at least six weeks.”

“Really getting together or does admitting they like each other count as well?”, Walker asked as he entered the room along with Reid and Rossi

The girls shrugged. JJ answered “both works, I guess.”

Walker and Rossi both taught for a moment. They concluded two weeks and five days, respectively.

Everyone looked over at Reid. “Hey, boy genius, what do you think?”

Reid chuckled. Garcia eventually not being mean to Luke, that sounds somewhat realistic, but them getting together? “Not gonna happen”, he said.

A few eyebrows were raised at the smirk on Reid’s face when he said it.

-

Later, when everyone was walking back to their desks, Reid walked over to Luke. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

By this point, the heads of all the other team members where turned to them.

Luke started laughing softly, “they really haven’t guessed it already?”, he asked Reid.

Emily and JJ exchanged a questioning look, but then glanced over to see what was happening.

Reid shook his head, smiling. “Maybe we should-”, he tilted his head in the direction of the others, “y'know.”

Luke got the hint and smirked. He leaned in and softly kissed Reid on the lips. Reid put his arms behind Luke’s neck. “You think the money is enough for Indian takeout for two?”

They turned their bodies to face the others. Everyone was dead silent, some with their mouth slightly hanging open, so Reid decided to speak up. “So… I guess I won, right?”


End file.
